Al final
by RukiaU
Summary: En el que Sasuke no ve, Naruto llora y casi todo está bien. Naruto/Sasuke.


****Para Samej en el kinkmeme de cosasdemayores (LJ).

* * *

**Al final**

Konoha otra vez.

Lleva tantos años intentando dejar de considerarla su hogar que a Sasuke le sorprende la sensación de familiaridad que le invade nada más cruzar sus puertas. Quizás sólo sea el silencio que se va haciendo ante ellos según avanzan por la calle, el silencio de la gente que los mira y piensa, "traidor". Ante él idéntica expectación, a sus espaldas, los mismos murmullos que cuando ser el último de los Uchiha era merecedor de admiración en lugar de odio. Por supuesto, sería distinto si pudiera ver sus caras.

Está bien que Konoha le recuerde. Él tampoco ha podido olvidar.

Casi como pasatiempo cruel, había fantaseado muchas veces con lo que ocurriría si decidiera volver -la sorpresa en el rostro de algunos, el desprecio de la mayoría, la condena a muerte esperándole con los brazos abiertos-, pero hacerlo realmente se le representaba tan imposible e irreal como cuando era niño y soñaba despierto con volar.

Ahora ha volado y ha vuelto porque quiere y el sol de Konoha atraviesa su vendaje y sus ropas gastadas y le da la bienvenida, pero el sol es igual en todas partes y el silencio sigue doliendo.

¿Le saludarán también los ojos de roca tallada de Danzo desde lo alto de la montaña de los Hokages? Probablemente no tuvo tiempo, no con Tsunade aún con vida, pero casi hace la pregunta en voz alta, sólo para confirmar. Entonces el dorso de la mano de Naruto roza la suya, y Sasuke alza la cabeza, se asegura de que no hay nada en su cara que Konoha pueda leer y sigue caminando. Es fácil olvidar que los otros pueden verte cuando tú no eres capaz de verlos a ellos, y la práctica no lo hace mucho más sencillo.

Hace una semana, recuerda, desde su final feliz, ese en el que Naruto y él se enfrentaban por última vez y morían juntos, perdonándolo todo y terminando lo que nunca debía haber comenzado, pero que se había torcido y había acabado con Sakura sanándoles en el último momento, y con Kakashi sellando su sharingan y vendando sus ojos bajo la amenaza de que si no seguía sus indicaciones y permanecía ciego durante semanas jamás volvería a ver.

Y ahora está aquí, una semana después, siguiendo el sonido de los pasos de Kakashi para no perder el rumbo por las calles de Konoha, con Sakura, a su derecha, susurrándole los lugares frente a los que pasan y las personas que se encuentran, y Naruto a su izquierda, todo lo cerca de él que puede caminar sin que sus brazos chocaran a cada momento.

Sasuke se había negado a que lo vieran caminando del brazo de alguien como si fuera un inválido. Deja, sin embargo, que Naruto le sujete del antebrazo mientras suben los escalones de la torre del Hokage. La audiencia con Tsunade es larga y agotadora, aunque Kakashi se hace cargo de explicar lo ocurrido y Naruto de suplicar lo que Sasuke no se atrevería a pedir para sí mismo, así que él se concentra en imaginar que no hay nadie más en la oscuridad hasta que Tsunade les permite marchar.

Hablará con él en privado al día siguiente, le dice, y Sasuke asiente. Le interrogarán, supone, y no será agradable, pero esperaba mucho más. Si Naruto llega a ser Hokage y él aún sigue aquí -si Tsunade no planea matarlo mañana, cuando no haya testigos-, le explicará un par de cosas sobre confiar demasiado en un ninja renegado, pero él no va a solicitar a la Hokage que lo encarcele, así que lo deja estar.

Tsunade le ha entregado la llave de su antigua casa, e incluso ha encargado que la limpien para él, lo que significa que los ANBU han recorrido cada centímetro en busca de objetos que no desean dejar a su alcance, igual que Tsunade le ha obligado a entregar sus armas antes de dejarle ir, no porque no pueda conseguir otras, sino para hacerle sentir que Konoha lo tiene a su merced.

Naruto insiste en acompañar a Sasuke él solo, pero acaban volviendo a cruzar la aldea los cuatro, como si después de una semana entera juntos no quisieran que el equipo siete se separe otra vez.

Sasuke lo lamenta cuando llegan ante su casa y no la puede ver, y odia a Sakura por curar sus heridas en lugar de dejarlo morir, odia a Kakashi por cegarlo para salvar su vista y odia a Naruto por seguir a su lado cuando los otros se despiden, Kakashi con unas palabras de ánimo, Sakura sosteniendo un momento una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Naruto lo acompaña hasta la entrada. La llave funciona. Sasuke entra rápidamente, cierra y se deja caer contra la puerta, y por primera vez en días está tan solo como se siente.

Siguiendo una costumbre que creía perdida busca a tientas el interruptor, pero cuando lo encuentra y no ocurre nada algo se rompe dentro de él, porque por fin está en casa pero su casa no está allí. ¿Aún hay sangre en las paredes? No, la limpiaron hace diez años, pero necesita ver para comprobarlo. Suspira, pero no sabe si el sonido lo ha causado él mismo o Itachi, así que deja de respirar. El silencio se lo traga.

Llaman a la puerta.

Abre.

—¿Qué?

Naruto empieza a decir algo, una, dos veces. Sasuke espera, respira.

—Hola.

Sasuke no va a responder a algo tan absurdo, pero se imagina a Naruto sonriendo.

—¿Piensas quedarte aquí solo?—pregunta Naruto tras una pausa.

—¿Sí?

Naruto le agarra de la muñeca y tira de él. Sasuke no sabe si la puerta se queda abierta e intenta que Naruto se detenga para cerrar, después decide que no le importa. No piensa volver.

* * *

Todo aquí huele a él. Naruto le ha hecho recorrer cada metro de las dos habitaciones y el baño, tanteando los obstáculos y calculando las distancias en pasos. La casa es pequeña pero hay muebles por todas partes, y Sasuke no quiere moverse solo hasta estar seguro de que no va a tropezar, así que hace a un lado lo que sea que haya encima del sofá y espera sentado mientras Naruto hace ruido en la esquina del salón que hace las veces de cocina.

No es capaz de recordar si ya entonces Naruto vivía en este lugar. Ni siquiera sabe si lo visitó alguna vez.

Naruto le pregunta si quiere té, y un momento después se escucha un sonido de cristales rotos.

—Se supone que hay que usar eso para beber, no tirarlo al suelo.

—Cállate. No eres el único que está teniendo un día difícil.

Puede que Sasuke esté siendo injusto, y regresar ciego a una ciudad que te odia sea comparable a descubrir que la leche que guardabas en la nevera se ha cortado. ¿O teme la reacción de la gente de Konoha cuando descubran que ha alojado al traidor en su casa? Nunca lo había tenido por un cobarde.

Sasuke oye cómo Naruto deja algo sobre la mesa de delante del sofá, empuja, a juzgar por el movimiento, lo que fuera que antes ocupaba el sitio de Sasuke, y se sienta a su lado. Después agarra su mano y le guía hasta el lugar en que ha dejado una taza. Sasuke teme no encontrarla más tarde, la coge con las dos manos y se la lleva a los labios.

El té le quema la lengua, y se lo aparta bruscamente de la boca.

—Está ardiendo, ten cuidado—. Naruto intenta quitarle la taza, Sasuke extiende los brazos para ponerla fuera de su alcance. Derraman un poco en el forcejeo.

—Deja de tratarme como si fueras mi madre.

—¡Buf! Pobre de la mujer que tenga un hijo como tú. Llevas aquí media hora y ya me compadezco de mí mismo.

—Puedo irme, si eso es lo que quieres.

—Si yo quiero, ¿eh? Lo que quiero es no pelear—. Naruto desiste de intentar coger la taza y deja la mano sobre la rodilla de Sasuke. Él finge no darse cuenta. —No te vayas —dice al cabo de unos segundos, muy bajito.

Sasuke decide que no lo ha oído.

Toma otro sorbo de té. Sigue caliente. Duele menos.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿Esto?—pregunta Naruto, y aprieta suavemente la mano sobre su pierna. —Es solo para que sepas dónde estoy.

Sí, seguro. Sasuke niega con la cabeza. _Ayudarme_, quiere explicarle,_ dejar que esté aquí_, pero no hace falta.

—Ya sabes por qué, Sasuke.

—No.

—Sí que lo sabes.

Creía que lo sabía, por un momento, cuando iban a morir y todo era sencillo. Ni siquiera sabe qué hace aquí. No, está aquí por Naruto, por lo que dijo primero a gritos y luego en un hilo de voz, cuando creía que Sasuke podría dejarlo al segundo siguiente. Por lo que siguió diciendo incluso cuando Sakura estaba ya inclinada sobre él, como si no le avergonzara que ella pudiera escucharle.

—Estabas llorando—dice, porque es lo que más recuerda.

Echa de menos su katana. Debería buscar un cuchillo y abrirse las muñecas, porque puede que eso sea lo que Naruto necesita para decirlo otra vez, y si no funciona, bien, quizás su destino de hace una semana lo encuentre por fin. Excepto que quizás tropiece antes de llegar a la cocina, y no confía en que Naruto guarde sus cubiertos siguiendo una lógica que él pueda comprender.

—Tu también estabas llorando.

—Lo mío era sangre, idiota. Me sangraban los ojos. A lo mejor esto te ayuda a recordar—dice señalando al vendaje que le rodea la cabeza.

La mano de su rodilla desaparece y le quita su taza. Sasuke pega un codazo hacia donde está Naruto, éste masculla algo y le empuja. Sasuke hace ademán de pegarle, sólo medio en serio, pero Naruto se ríe, le coge la mano y entrelaza los dedos con los suyos.

Sasuke no cree que sea divertido e intenta soltarse.

—Da igual. Quería decir lo que dije, y sé que tu también. No voy a repetirlo para que te rías.

—Yo no te dije nada—No había llorado. Y no se va a reír.

—No me mataste cuando yo lo dije. Es lo mismo.

_Porque me estaba muriendo_, está a punto de responder, aunque eso signifique reconocer lo débil que se encontraba, pero no lo hace. Naruto está hablando en serio, se da cuenta de repente, y Sasuke comprende que él no es el único al que Konoha ha hecho daño. El lugar en el que te enseñan que la falta de crueldad significa amor, piensa. Excepto cuando la persona con la que más cruel eres es la que más te importa.

Él también es hijo de Konoha.

—Había intentado matarte justo antes, Naruto. No lo olvides—dice a pesar de todo.

—Y yo a ti—susurra Naruto, en un tono que sugiere que está contestando a otra cosa.

Qué importa.

Sasuke siente su respiración irregular en la cara, y no sabe cuánto tiempo llevan tan cerca.

—¿Estás llorando ahora?—pregunta en voz baja, porque cree que oye algo.

—No.

Sasuke busca con la mano la cara de Naruto para comprobar si es cierto, pero cuando la encuentra él le besa y se le olvida.

* * *

—No abras los ojos—le advierte Naruto, y empieza a retirarle el vendaje de la cabeza mientras se llena la bañera.

No podría aunque quisiera. Kakashi selló con un dibujo sus párpados para evitar que echara a perder su curación por un impulso, y la venda solo sirve para amortiguar la luz del día. Sasuke cree que Naruto lo sabe, pero supone que es una de esas cosas que no se pueden evitar decir.

Es raro estar desnudo delante de alguien y no poderse ver. Naruto le enjabona, teniendo cuidado con las heridas que Sakura no logró sanar del todo, y luego le lava el pelo, seguro que todavía impregnado con restos de sangre que la deficiente higiene que han llevado durante la semana de viaje no ha logrado eliminar. Él hace lo mismo con la cabeza de Naruto, pero se enfada cuando le pregunta si tiene aún alguna herida abierta, y él le responde que hace días que está curado por completo.

No es justo que Sasuke tenga que permanecer semanas ciego y él se libre gracias al maldito Kyuubi, así que se lo dice. Naruto le pregunta si prestarle uno de sus kunais y dejar que lo apuñale en el pecho unas cuantas veces le haría sentirse mejor. Naruto se ríe cuando Sasuke contesta que sí, aunque deja de hacerlo cuando le pide el kunai. Al final Naruto se lava solo, y Sasuke espera sentado en el borde de la bañera.

El agua caliente le escuece donde sigue magullado. De todas formas se coloca donde Naruto le dice, y luego tiene que separar las piernas para que el otro pueda sentarse y apoyar la espalda en su pecho. Estar tan cerca de otra persona también es extraño, pero al menos así Naruto tampoco lo puede ver a él, y se siente un poco menos desnudo.

Naruto habla de la comida que hay que comprar, de las cosas que harán falta para Sasuke, de si deberían conseguir una cama más grande. Sasuke sólo piensa en Naruto y en los centímetros de piel que están pegados a la suya, hasta que Naruto se da cuenta en medio de una frase, se da la vuelta y ataca sus labios.

Naruto insiste en vendar de nuevo los ojos de Sasuke antes de salir del baño, pero sus cuerpos sigue mojados cuando llegan a la cama.

—Quiero verte—se queja, y Naruto coge sus manos y le hace verlo todo, hasta que todo es demasiado y pide a Sasuke que se tienda.

Sasuke hunde la cara en la almohada, luego la coge para cubrirse la cabeza cuando Naruto empieza a recorrerle la espalda con la lengua para distraerle de lo que está haciendo con sus dedos. Horas o segundos después lo siente dentro, duele aunque no de esa manera e intenta seguir en silencio, pero el movimiento y las palabras inconexas que suenan cerca de su oído le arrancan gemidos en voz alta. Naruto acaba antes de que pueda decidir si es soportable o le gusta mucho, pero le obliga a darse la vuelta y termina lo empezado con su boca, y Sasuke siente que no queda nada de él, de su cuerpo o de su alma, que Naruto no haya hecho ya suyo.

* * *

Sasuke despierta y cree que está muerto. Entonces reconoce el sonido de un timbre y recuerda. Extiende el brazo; Naruto no está, pero le oye hablando con alguien en la puerta.

No tarda en volver.

—¿Estás desnudo?—pregunta cuando la cama cruje a su lado. Más le vale haberse puesto algo de ropa antes de abrir.

—No sé. ¿Quieres que lo esté?

—No.

—No entiendo por qué dejo que te quedes en mi casa—dice mientras se tiende a su lado y le pasa un brazo sobre la cintura

—Hay tanto que no entiendes, Naruto.

Sasuke palpa hasta asegurarse de que lleva puesto un pantalón. Bien.

—Mmm. ¿Me estás tocando el culo?

—¿Han llamado a la puerta?

—Sakura. Quería que te dijera que nos invita a cenar. Al parecer mi comida no es lo suficientemente buena para su Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke sabe que en ese momento está haciendo muecas de asco para él, aunque no las pueda ver. Tonto. Y Sakura tiene razón sobre la comida. ¿Tendrá que vestir ropa de Naruto para ir hasta allí? Espera que no. No se fía de que las prendas que elija para él no sean naranjas.

—Dice que se alegra de que estés aquí.

¿En Konoha o en su cama? Se pregunta si Sakura ha pasado primero por su antigua casa, o lo ha buscado aquí desde el principio. No la conoce tanto como para contestar. Ya no conoce a ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera al Naruto normal, sólo al que intenta matarlo cada vez que se aparta de su lado. Para salvarlo del mal. O lo que sea.

Quizás ahora tenga tiempo de aprender a conocerlos.

Naruto le coge la mano y le hace seguir la línea de sus labios con los dedos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Es para que sepas que te estoy sonriendo.

—¡No quiero saber eso!—Sasuke se da la vuelta y le da la espalda. Lo siguiente será grabar sus nombres dentro de un corazón en el tronco de un árbol. Alguien tiene que poner un límite.

—Eres un ser humano horrible—dice Naruto al cabo de unos segundos.

—A lo mejor me voy de aquí.

—A lo mejor te ato.

A lo mejor está bien no estar bien del todo, y seguir odiando a Konoha pero no odiarlo a él. Podría intentar eso, piensa mientras Naruto se estrecha contra él. A lo mejor, algún día, puede incluso ayudarle a crear una Konoha que no tenga que odiar. Hoy no, ni mañana. Cuando recupere sus ojos. En diez años. Cuando estén listos.


End file.
